Nobody Knows Where They Might End Up
by S.S.Ezria
Summary: The night before Aria Montgomery's first day as a student teacher at Rosewood High, she has a drunken one-night stand with a complete stranger: Ezra Fitz. A few short hours later, she discovers that Ezra won't stay a stranger for long…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! A note about this story—Not even ten minutes in to the very first episode of Grey's Anatomy, I discovered that I have a "type": dark hair, blue eyes, fictional, and the in the professional world, the authority figure of their significant other. By this I mean Derek Shepard and Ezra Fitz. So an idea came to me: what if I wrote a story where Aria and Ezra meet the same way Meredith and Derek meet? I don't know yet if Aria and Ezra's relationship will continue to be based upon Meredith and Derek's, but I do know there will be no Addison character. (I've only seen up to Season 3 in Grey's Anatomy BTW). This story is not a crossover, and the title is a lyric from the Grey's Anatomy theme song, a song titled "Cozy in the Rocket"**

The blare of the alarm clock woke up an exhausted and hungover Aria Montgomery, and startled the man in her bed so much that he fell off her bed. Aria rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, realizing that her head was pounding like crazy. Not a good way to start off her first day as a student teacher. She peered over the other side of the bed, and she found a man lying on his stomach, completely naked. Aria threw a pillow down to keep him at least a little bit modest. She tried to remember the events of the night before. She had gone to a bar, gotten drunk, and had a one-night stand with the man lying on her floor. Aria rose from her bed, wrapping a sheet around her body, as the man got up from the floor and wrapped a blanket around him, searching for his clothes. The man noticed that Aria was staring at him and he stuck out his hand. "I'm Ezra," He said. Aria's face became hot with embarrassment. She shook his hand, saying "Hi, I'm Aria,"

"It's nice to meet you," Ezra grinned. Aria noticed that he had a boyish smile, which she found to be attractive. She tried to blink the image away, bringing herself back to earth.

"You should really go," Aria said, as Ezra began to put on his clothes, "It's my first day, and…" She trailed off. "Oh?" Ezra inquired, "Where are you working?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Just stop it," she said. Ezra looked at her, perplexed.

"Stop what?"

"Stop pretending like you care. Like you want to get to know me."

"But I do want to—" Ezra was cut off by Aria's finger, which pointed to the door.

"I would appreciate it if you left," She said through gritted teeth.

Ezra buckled his belt, left the bedroom, and hurried out the door to her apartment and downstairs, out of the building, just as Aria requested. Aria grabbed an outfit out of her closet and got dressed. She hoped that none of her roommates and best friends, especially Hanna, saw him. Aria hadn't even taken two steps out of her bedroom when Hanna appeared and bombarded him with questions.

"Who was that? I didn't really get a good look at him, is he hot? How good is he in bed?"

Aria rolled her eyes and lumbered towards the bathroom. She washed up and headed to the kitchenette, where Spencer was making coffee. "

Here you go," She said as she handed Aria a tumbler. "You're going to need the caffeine 'cause you didn't really get so much sleep last night!" Spencer winked cheekily.

"Thanks for the coffee, Spence, but no thanks for that comment."

Emily walked out of her bedroom, grabbed a Luna bar, which she devoured, and then asked Aria, "Ready to go?"

They left the apartment and got into Emily's car. Emily had been an Olympic swimmer, but due to a shoulder injury, she was not longer training and became the swim coach at Rosewood High as well as one of the guidance counselors. Once they had arrived at Rosewood High, they got out of the car and walked into the building, Emily heading towards the pool, and Aria, to the main office.

"Hi, I'm Aria Montgomery, the new student teacher."

"What department are you in?" Asked the lady at the front desk.

"English"

The lady consulted some files before replying with, "You'll be in room 302, Mr. Fitz's classroom. He teaches honors ninth grade English. You'll be in very good hands with him. This is fourth year at Rosewood High but he's probably the best in the department."

The woman handed Aria her teacher ID, which was attached to a lanyard so it could be worn around the neck, and her schedule. Aria thanked the woman and headed up to room cautiously stepped in and took in the classroom. The general look of the classroom had not changed a whole lot since she had been in Rosewood High, sitting in a similar classroom. The walls were decorated with book covers, and right over the whiteboard was a poster with a pair of eyes on it, like the kind on the billboard in The Great Gatsby. Aria's gaze moved downward and she found a young, smartly dressed man writing the class schedule on the whiteboard. She knocked on the open door, realizing that Mr. Fitz didn't notice her. He pivoted to face her, and the second they locked eyes, Aria's jaw dropped.

**Okay, not much of a cliffhanger since we all know who Mr. Fitz is. I hope you liked it! "The Door Is Locked, But I Still Got a Key", (which I will just call TDIL when referring to it because that's just shorter to type) should be updated soon (IDK when), but I can tell you right now that this story will be updated before TDIL.**

**What did you think? Should I continue with this?**

**Derek is McDreamy and Mark Sloane is McSteamy, what nickname with the "Mc" prefix would you give Ezra? **

**EPIPHANY TIME: In both PLL and Grey's the two people with the surname Montgomery cheat on their spouses, and the two people with the name Meredith are the younger homewreckers. (Even though technically Addison homewrecked her and Derek before Meredith did. And Addison didn't cheat on Derek with Meredith like how Byron cheated on Ella with Meredith. BUT STILL).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. Review please! Disclaimer: Don't own the characters from PLL or the lines from **_**Grey's Anatomy**_**.**

** I didn't specify Ezra's and Aria's ages in Ch1, sorry about that. Ezra ia 28-ish and Aria is 24-ish. Thanks JosieCarter for bringing this to my attention.**

"Ezra?"

"Aria? I barely recognized you with your clothes on!" Ezra chuckled to himself. Aria shot him a death stare.

"Way to be professional," she said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, Aria?"

"I'm the new student teacher," Mostly to herself, she added "Please don't tell me you're Mr. Fitz."

"Even though we've already introduced ourselves…" Ezra said, sticking out his hand, "I'm Mr. Fitz, your supervisor. Welcome to Rosewood High." Aria shook his hand, and without making eye contact, replied coolly with "Aria Montgomery. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. So you will be observing for the first half of the year and you'll be teaching for the second half. You'll be teaching Of Mice and Men, The Odyssey. A Midsummer Night's Dream, and I believe one or two other books. You'll also be teaching a few short stories."

"Great!" She then studied Ezra and his stare, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you see me naked!"

Ezra gave Aria a knowing look. He then handed her a few documents and explained the curriculum and policies to her for ten more minutes until the bell for first period, study hall, rang and a gaggle of nervous looking freshman entered the room.

"Hello, and welcome to Rosewood High! This is a work period, but any homework you did get, you had the entire summer to complete, so feel free to do whatever you want. Talk, play hangman on the whiteboard, or ask Miss Montgomery and I any questions. But first, let's all introduce ourselves. We'll say our names, what middle school you went to, and one weird or little-known fact about yourselves. I'll start. I'm Mr. Fitz and a little known fact about me is that I'm ambidextrous." A boy in the back of the room piped up, asking, "can you write on the board with your right hand and your left hand at the same time?"

"Sure, I can try!" Ezra chuckled, uncapping two markers and putting one in each hand. He wrote "Welcome Freshmen!" with both hands, at the same time. "Miss Montgomery, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hello, I'm Miss Montgomery, the new student teacher. I actually went to middle school here in Rosewood. I went to Roosevelt Middle and I'm sure many of you did to. A fact about me is that during my sophomore year of high school, I lived in Iceland."

After the bell rang and the freshman left the room, Ezra told Aria

"For the future, you don't need to come to school right at 8 when the schoolday starts. You only need to be here at around now. And you can observe from my desk." Ezra pointed to his desk in the back corner of the room

"Okay, thanks."

Ezra erased the game of Pictionary from the whiteboard as the bell for second period rang and more freshmen entered. "You can sit wherever you want for today," Ezra announced, "But I might have to assign seats later." Once every student had entered the classroom, Ezra took attendance. He then introduced himself, and said, "And in the back, that's Miss Montgomery, the student teacher. Would you care to introduce yourself?"

Aria got up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Hi, I'm Miss Montgomery, and like Mr. Fitz said, I'm the student teacher. For the first half of the year, I'll be observing in the back, so for those of you who chose to sit in the back because you think you'll be able to get away with things like talking and passing notes in class, I'll see you, so don't misbehave. For the second half of the year, I'll be teaching while Ez—Mr. Fitz observes me and evaluates my teaching." Even though the students were trying to be polite and hide their moans. Aria could still hear them. Ezra was famous for being the best teacher in the school; the teacher everyone hears great things about and hopes they'll get. But for these freshman, their time with Mr. Fitz as their teacher would be cut in half.

Aria went back to the desk and observed for the rest of the class. She had to admit, Ezra Fitz was very good at teaching (among other things). Two more class periods dragged on, and it was time for lunch.

"The teacher's lounge, which is where we have lunch, is this way," Ezra said, leading the way. When they got to the teacher's lounge, Ezra told Aria that he had to supervise lunch, leaving Aria alone. She immediately saw Emily and was relieved to see a familiar face. Of course, Ezra's face was familiar, as were other parts of him, but his face was familiar in an awkward way, where Emily was the quintessence of a friend,

"Aria!" Emily called, "How was the first half of day 1?"

"It's been alright, pretty uneventful. Everyone I've met has been friendly."

"That's great! Who's your supervisor?"

"Mr. Fitz," Aria replied, as stolidly as she could.

Emily's eyes widened. "You mean Fitzdreamy!?"

Aria cocked her head. "Lesbian say what?"

"Since Fitz's name doesn't have some sort of suffix, like Fitzgerald or Fitzpatrick, and since he's attractive, some female staff member gave his last name a suffix: dreamy. Every female faculty member, regardless of sexual orientation calls him Fitzdreamy behind his back."

Aria nodded. "So are you friends with, um Fitzdreamy?" Aria asked, discovering that the name rolled off the tongue quite uncomfortably.

"We're not friends, per say, but I'm friendlier with him than I am with a lot of the staff. He's a very sweet guy."

After the last bell rang and the schoolday ended. Aria collected her stuff and was nearly out of the door, when Ezra grabbed her shoulder, causing her to spin around.

"Yes, Mr. Fitz?"

"So it's Mr. Fitz now, even when the schoolday ends? This morning it was Ezra, last night," Ezra chuckled to himself, widening his eyes at the memories, "…It was Ezra."

Aria raised her eyebrows. "Oh, please, I am _not_ loud. Stop being full of yourself."

"Maybe you're not loud when you're sober, but you most certainly-"

"Can we just _try _and be professionals here?"

"I think we've passed that point before either of us entered the building."

"Well how about we pretend none of this ever happened?" Aria pleaded.

"The pronoun in that sentence has no antecedent, Miss Montgomery,"

"So you can't be Mr. Fitz but I have to be Miss Montgomery?" Aria interrupted.

Ezra ignored her interruption and continued. "By 'this,' do you mean you sleeping with me last night or you kicking me out this morning. Because both are fond memories I'd like to hold on to."

"NO. There will be no memories. I'm not the girl in the bar anymore, and you're not the guy."

"How about I agree to forget about it if I take you out for coffee tomorrow before school?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

**I know, I know, the Fitzdreamy thing was the cheesiest thing ever. But I felt Ezra needed a McDreamy-type nickname, ya feel me? Sorry about making Ezra out of character at the end. I hate when people portray characters out-of-character, especially Ezra, since he's my fave, but I just **_**had**_** to, ya know! And it was **_**really**_** fun to write. Hope you liked it. Chapter 3 hopefully coming soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! OH MY GOSH arrogant Ezra is literally the most fun thing to write! Maybe that's why the PLL writers made Ezra "A": because perfect gentleman Ezra gets boring after a while. (I personally don't think that he's "A" and he's definitely not board shorts. That's just my opinion, backed up with some evidence. BTW I never saw the episode where they reveal ezrA or the episode before that)**

**Okay, here's chapter 3, y'all!**

The next morning, Aria woke up later than usual, feeling surprisingly well rested. As she brushed her teeth, Emily barged into the bathroom, screaming,

"Aria, hurry up, we're going to be late!" Aria spit out her toothpaste and said,

"I don't need to be there for, like, another hour. Go without me."

Spencer had already left the apartment once Aria had left the bathroom. Spencer was a law student at UPenn and commuted to the campus. Emily left shortly after. Hanna, who was in her last year of graduate school at Hollis, left shortly after. Soon, Aria was all alone in their apartment. Aria remembered back when the girls were teenagers, they had their hearts set on leaving Rosewood and had big dreams for the future. Hanna had planned on studying at RISD or Parsons, Spencer dreamt of studying law at Harvard, Emily should have been an Olympic swimmer, and Aria wished to be a seasoned world traveler before settling down and becoming a professor, or maybe even a bestselling author. Alas, eight years had passed, and they were still in Rosewood, right where they started.

That was the reason why Aria was so career-oriented, the reason why she was so driven, and much of her drive was unnecessary. She was a simple school teacher. She did not work in a competitive, dog-eat-dog field. Her mentality was that maybe, just maybe, she could get her and her friends out of Rosewood. Maybe they could get the fresh start they dreamed about.

Eventually, Aria left the apartment and headed to work. The day started off normally. Ezra had led intelligent discussions on _To Kill A Mockingbird_, and even asked Aria for her input, which she was glad to offer. It made her feel less like a spy, less awkward, and more like part of the class. She couldn't help but laugh at the conversation she overheard between a group of Freshman girls.

"So, what do you think of Fitz?" Asked one girl.

"He's overrated and overhyped," Shrugged the other.

"He's not overrated, are you kidding me? He's a really good teacher!" Said yet another.

"He wears Ralph Lauren pants," said the first girl matter-of-factly. Aria stifled a giggle, realizing where one would find the logo on a pair of pants. Soon, it was lunchtime, and Aria and Aria found her way to Emily. She saw Ezra approaching them. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked. Aria let Emily answer.

"Sure!" Emily said cheerfully.

"I thought you're a lunch monitor," Aria said, confused.

"Only on Mondays and Thursdays. So do you and Emily know each other?"

"Yeah," Emily answered, "We were friends growing up and we continue to be to this day. We're also roommates."

At the sound of this last word, Ezra's eyebrows shot up as if he was asking "Does she know?"

Aria responded by shaking her head once, as subtly as she could.

The bell signaling the end of the school day rang and all of the students filed out of the room all to quickly. Aria and Ezra were the only two people in his classroom, and the tension was undeniable. A good portion of it was sexual, but there was also the awkwardness that ensues from being the only student in the room with the teacher. (Aria was, in a way, Ezra's student in the sense that she was there to learn from him). The room was silent with the exception of Aria shuffling and organizing her papers.

"My offer still stands, you know," Ezra said, not looking up from his computer screen, "How about I take you out for coffee. Meet me at The Brew tomorrow before school."

"My answer still stands—no." Aria responded, "you're my teacher, practically. I'm drawing a line. I'm not going out on a date with you."

"It's just coffee, Aria. Who said anything about a date? Would you like to go on a date?" Ezra asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked toward Aria.

Aria turned to face Ezra, a look of exasperation on her face. "What do you think? Make an inference."

"I don't know. You're hard to read."

"Am I really? What is the one thing I've been telling you?" Aria said, frustrated. Was it so hard for Ezra to be professional?

Evidently, it was, because the next thing Aria felt was a pair of lips crashing against hers. Maybe Aria was hard to read, because she found herself kissing right back. Their kiss deepened as Ezra's hands caressed Aria's petite body and Aria's hands cupped his face. They heard a knock on the door, putting and abrupt end to their moment. Aria pulled away and looked dead into Ezra's eyes.

"That was just a kiss. Nothing more." She commanded. Ezra chuckled.

"Aria, Aria, Aria. There's never a 'just' in 'just a kiss.'"

Although Aria was unwilling to admit it to herself, maybe Ezra was right, since she found herself grinning foolishly as she walked out the door, savoring the taste of Ezra that still lingered on her lips.

**Sorry ch 3 was so short!**

**For those of you who are reading **_**The Door Is Locked, But I Still Got A Key**_**, I don't think I'll be continuing with it. I am, however, working on a one- shot called **_**Jumpsuits are the New Sweater Vests.**_** (I bet you can already figure out what it's about by the title but whatev)**

**BTW I just made a twitter follow me OhHale2theNo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I know it's been forever… sorry. I'm not completely satisfied with how this chapter turned out and it's not proofed, but I really just wanted to get this chapter to you.**

Aria woke up the next morning with a late start. No matter how much her head told her to get out of bed, her body simply would not obey. She rushed out the door of her apartment, throwing her hair up in a bun at the same time. She got to Rosewood High, and she had just reached the second floor when a teacher blocked her way.

"Can I see a hall pass?" The woman asked sternly.

"I'm a student teacher here." Aria replied calmly. She was used to people thinking she was younger.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" The woman asked doubtfully.

"Yes, would you like to see my ID?"

"Yes I would."

Aria pulled out her teacher ID and handed it to the woman. She put on her glasses and stared at the ID long and hard before she said, "I'm so sorry for the mix up."

"It's no problem," Aria said, half-lying, as she walked up the stairs to the third floor.

The rest of the day was shockingly uneventful. Ezra's words seemed to echo in her mind throughout the day. "There's no 'just' in 'just a kiss.'" Aria noticed that instead of standing at the front of the classroom, Ezra sat behind his other desk, the one perpendicular to the whiteboard. If he needed to write something, he would write it on a piece of paper which he would project onto the whiteboard using the document camera.

"So sorry for being a little late," Aria said to Ezra as they walked to the teacher's lounge for lunch, "I just woke up late this morning and a teacher stopped me and asked me for a hall pass. At first she didn't believe me when I told her I wasn't a student here."

"Oh, it's alright. Let me guess, it was Mrs. Jamison that delayed you? Thin, short, curly grey hair, mid 50's, average height?"

"Yup, that sounds like her."

"I've overheard from the students that she's quite a stickler for rules. You're not the first teacher she's 'carded.' The same thing happened to me my first year working here."

"You? Really?" Aria playfully scoffed.

"What, you don't think I look young for my age?" Ezra said in mock-hurtfulness.

"I mean, you look young, but you dress, act, and carry yourself in a very age-appropriate way."

Much later that day, Aria was back at her apartment, eating dinner with the rest of the girls.

"Hey Em?" Aria asked as she grabbed another slice of pizza, "Is it normal for teachers to use the document camera instead of writing on the board?"

"Um, I'm not 100 percent sure of the answer since I'm not an actual teacher, per say, but I'm pretty sure that most of the short teachers use the document camera because it's easier. I think you might want to when you start teaching."

"Oh, well Ezra uses the document camera."

"What's that?" Hanna asked.

"It's this contraption that projects things onto the whiteboard. It sits atop of one of Ezra's desks and he sits there and writes on a piece of paper which he projects onto the whiteboard instead of standing and writing directly on the whiteboard. He teaches from his desk, too."

"He's probably doing it just to hide his boner." Hanna singsonged as she elbowed Aria.

"Hanna!" Aria gasped, "Why must you always come to the dirtiest possible conclusion!"

"How tall is Ezra? And is he cute?" Hanna asked

He's like 5 foot 6, five foot 7ish," Aria said.

"In what world? He's like 6 feet, maybe like an inch or a half an inch shorter!" Emily said, looking at Aria, bewildered.

"Are you kidding me? He's a scrawny little English dweeb!" Aria retorted, lying about how she perceived Ezra. Her subconscious told her to do so, so that her friends could eliminate Ezra from the men she could have slept with a few nights ago. Ever since she'd found out that the man she had a one-night stand with was her mentor, Aria had been unnecessarily paranoid about all things Ezra-related.

"No, he's not! He's not called Fitzdreamy for nothing, you know.!"

"Guys, are we sure that it's Emily who's the lesbian and not Aria?" Spencer asked, jokingly.

"Just because I'm not attracted to my boss does not make me a lesbian!" Aria lied. She _was_ attracted to Ezra Fitz, but she wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even herself. There was no reason not to admit it to herself, though, because she had already kissed him and slept with him. "Fine." She thought to herself, "I like him, maybe as more than a colleague. I, Aria Montgomery am attracted to Ezra Fitz." It was time for her to break the walls she had built for herself; it was time to cross the boundaries. So, the next morning, she woke up and left the apartment earlier than usual to meet a certain someone.

The morning started off like any other for Ezra Fitz. He headed to The Brew and stood in line to order.

"May I please have a pumpkin spiced latte?" asked the petite brunette in front of him. He realized that the woman ordering was Aria.

"It's on me. I'll pay," He interjected.

"No, it's okay, you really don't have to," persuaded Aria.

"No, please, I insist, " Ezra responded as he thrust his credit card at the barista.

"What would you like to order, sir?" The barista asked.

"I'll have the same thing."

Aria and Ezra's coffees were soon ready, and Ezra sat down at a table, joined by Aria.

"You know, you really didn't have to pay for my coffee."

"I know that. I just wanted to."

"Fine, but I owe you."

"So you're saying we should do this again sometime?"

Aria's lips curled upward into a friendly grin."Yeah, I guess I am."

"So, Aria, tell me about yourself." Ezra leaned in, intrigued.

"There's not much to tell," Aria said, modestly, "I clearly have a passion for English and literature, I love to write, as well as wheel pottery and photography. I lived in Iceland for my sophomore year, but that's it"

"Not much to tell?" Ezra asked in disbelief, "You're an artist, writer, and world traveler. I'd say that that's pretty impressive, and I would love to get to know you better."

Aria blushed. "And I would love to get to know _you_ better. What's your story?" Ezra told her about his passion for literature and how he tried to write short stories but poetry seemed to be more his fit. He discussed his adventures abroad in Amsterdam and England, and his love for old movies.

"You like black and white films too?" Aria exclaimed, "Thank god, I've found someone else! All of my friends think I'm crazy!" At that, Ezra laughed.

"My friends are the same way. Try attempting to watch a classic with your friends who would much rather be watching football. I'm telling you, the battles for the remote are a real test of strength and perserverence."

Aria found that the conversation flowed very easily. Ezra was a very approachable person, someone who was easy and comfortable to talk to. She was glad that she had crossed the lines that she had drawn for herself. As she walked out of The Brew with Ezra, she realized that she no longer saw him as a colleague with whom she shared memories that had made their workplace all the more awkward, but as something more.

**I know I kinda breeze through the school days, but does anyone want me to write a chapter that includes a class discussion (with Ezria subtext, obviously)? My issue is trying to tie **_**To Kill A Mockingbird**_** into Ezria and love and temptation and such. Maybe I'll have the class read and talk about A Midsummer Night's Dream, because that's about love and defying the expectations of society. (But that's an eighth grade book…) PLEASE PLEASE by all means send me your ideas and thoughts!**

**Follow me on twitter: OhHale2theNo. Review or PM me w/ur twitter usernames and I'll follow back**

**Review and DFTBA!**

**Kisses, Wendy **


End file.
